


if at first you don’t succeed, try, try, and try again (though maybe clean the kitchen first)

by punkcowboy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Baking, Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and also Cake, baker!Luke, he tries, literally just fluff, you’ll see what I mean if you read it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: Luke bakes (badly), Calum helps him when he messes up





	if at first you don’t succeed, try, try, and try again (though maybe clean the kitchen first)

**Author's Note:**

> I was baking cookies and thought about how I wanted a fic where one of the guy liked to bake but I couldn't find one, so I wrote it. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated T for: swearing, “blood” mention

Luke had gone into the kitchen approximately twenty minutes ago- which meant it was any second now that Calum would be called in to help him out of whatever mess he’d gotten himself into this time.

  
It wasn’t that Calum didn’t love Luke and his attempts to bake for the band; he really did. Luke was adorable and super earnest and so determined; there was no way that Calum would tell him no when he suggested it.

  
The only problem was, that Luke was _terrible_ at baking.

  
It wasn’t that he was bad in the kitchen in general; he wasn’t great, but he could cook a decent meal (better than Mikey anyway, who always ended up getting take out for them when it was his turn to cook) He just couldn’t seem to get his head around baking, and not for lack of trying. It had become routine for Luke to be in the kitchen for most of the day, every Saturday, attempting to make cookies or cinnamon rolls or something of the sort.

  
Calum didn’t know what it was this week, but-

  
“Calum, could you come help for a minute?”

  
-well, he was about to find out.

  
Letting out a small sigh, he pushed himself off of the- very comfortable- sofa and trudged over to the kitchen door, hesitant to open it. Maybe he could just walk away now, pretend he hadn’t hea-

  
“Cal? Please?”

  
Fuck.

  
He pushed open the door, not even slightly surprised by the bomb site in front of him.

  
The kitchen was an absolute _disaster_ area.

  
Flour covered the countertops, and something that looked suspiciously like an egg carton was lying upside down on the floor. Nearly all the cupboard doors were left open just waiting for someone to hit their head on them, and there was the very strong smell of vanilla seemingly everywhere.

  
And then, there was Luke- the man, the myth, the legend- in the centre of it all. An obscene amount of flour was mixed into his curls, and his fluorescent green apron had a very large stain on it which, as Calum got closer, turned out to be the source of the overpowering vanilla smell.

  
As ridiculous as the scene in front of him was, he tried to keep himself composed if only because the face Luke was giving him was just so lost that Calum couldn’t help feeling bad for him.

  
The amusement and vague sympathy, however, quickly changed to panic as he saw the red covering Luke’s hands.

  
Calum rushed over to him, grabbing a tea towel on the way, and hurriedly tried to find the source of the blood because _what the hell Luke that’s a lot of blood holy fuck holyfuckholyfuck_

  
“Jesus Christ Luke, what happened?!”

  
Luke was being very un-helpful throughout this; frankly, he just looked confused, making Calum even more worried and frantic, especially because _he couldn’t find where the_ fuck _the blood was coming from_.

  
“What?”

  
Calum frowned, “Luke you’re _bleeding_ , what the hell do you mean ‘ _what_ ’?”

  
“I’m- _oH_ ,” Luke’s eye widened considerably, “Calum that’s not blood, it’s dye! Like, red food dye! Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just broke the bottle and it went everywhere, I didn’t even think about how it looked-“

  
“Luke.” Calum said, cutting off his rant, “It’s OK. I’m a little embarrassed now, but really, I’m just glad you’re OK.”

  
He let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a brief moment to help himself calm down. When he opened them again, Luke was standing in the same place as before, looking extremely sheepish. It made Calum grin.

  
“Alright!” he said, clapping his hands together loudly, startling Luke. He grinned wider, “what did ya need me for?”

  
Luke blinked owlishly and stared at him as if he was mad. Maybe he was acting a little off, but really he was just so fucking relieved that Luke was OK, that he didn’t even mind the chaos or the dye that had somehow stained his own arms now.

  
“Um. I was wondering if you would mind going out and buying eggs? I kind of maybe sorta dropped the carton, and I can’t really go out looking like... this.”

  
Luke gestures to himself in all his flour-and-food-dye covered glory. He really did look a mess, but Calum couldn’t help thinking that he was absolutely adorable.

  
“No problem, love. We’ve run out of cereal so I was gonna go the shops later anyway. Is that all you need?”

  
As Calum busied himself around the kitchen grabbing his wallet and phone, Luke scrunched his eyebrows together thoughtfully. Calum once again found himself thinking about just how cute he was. This time, he told him as much, making Luke blush and grin shyly.

  
“So, you’re not mad at me?” Luke asked cautiously.

  
“No, of course I’m not! I was really worried about you is all. I promise I’m not angry- although I’m absolutely not going to help you clean up this mess.” He smirked as he joked- they both knew he was going to help later, he always did- trying to put Luke at ease. He worried far too much, and sometimes Calum just wanted to hold him tight and protect him from the world, because Luke deserved the best.

  
It worked, though, and Luke instantly brightened,

  
“Obviously not,” he said, “In that case, could you buy more red food dye? And some vanilla extract?”

  
Calum chuckled, “alright, I can do that. What are you making anyway?”

  
Luke blushed. He scratched the back of his neck as he muttered, “red velvet cake.”

  
Calum grinned, “Hey, that’s my favourite!”

  
“I know,” Luke replied, grinning shyly back and somehow going even redder.

They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other and grinning goofily. Calum was honestly surprised that Luke had remembered such a small detail, and it made him once again wonder just how he had gotten _so damn lucky._

  
“I told you that, like, once! I can’t believe you remembered.”

  
It made Calum feel all warm and fuzzy to think that Luke payed so much attention to him- not that he wasn’t the same. Even before they were dating, Calum always wanted to know everything about Luke; he fascinated him, with his big blue eyes and crooked grin, and the cute blonde curls that he used to hide in that ridiculously tall (but still cool) quiff, and the way he had mentioned how much he loved them once and now Luke was growing his hair out and-

  
_OK Calum, calm down_

  
“Right! OK. I, uh, I better go.”

  
Luke looked a little bemused, making Calum blush as he wondered just how long he’d been staring.

  
“OK, I’ll clean up a bit while you’re gone. I love you.”

  
“Love you too.”

  
Luke kissed him then, and Calum forgot why he had ever wanted to avoid this. Luke should bake every goddamn day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok so this is only my second work on here, and my first for this fandom, so any feedback would be amazing! I hope it was at least decent?  
> Also, I wrote and posted this on my phone so please tell me if the format is a bit funny and I’ll try to fix it. Thanks for making it to the end, I hope you enjoyed this pile of fluff :) xo


End file.
